


Gift

by Fottiti



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Big Brother Fíli, Bonding, Brotherly Love, Gen, Kíli Is a Little Shit, Movie 3: The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fottiti/pseuds/Fottiti
Summary: Their mother had given Fili a stone with “return to me” etched into it as well.
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I mean Fili definitely has a stone from his mama too lol  
> Again! These short one shorts are practice for a bigger fic I’m writing that centres around my boy Fili ;)

“Take it.”

He hesitated, looking between his open palm and his brother’s face. “I can’t.”

“I’m giving it to you.” Fili’s voice was quiet in the stone halls of Erebor. 

For two days the Company had done nothing but search the seemingly never ending halls of gold for the Arkenstone. Finally Thorin allowed them a break from their searching, they had blocked off the entrance into the mountain with huge stones and boulders which was a task that took all night and all their energy. Thorin granted his Company a few hours rest until he demanded their eyes again to help him look for the jewel he so greatly desired. The sickness that was gripped the dwarf King was strong and the Company could feel the tension rising, with Thorin’s need for the jewel and the threat of war just on their doorstep.

Kili frowned, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion at his brother’s offer. Kili was seated on the stone ground with his back against the wall, legs outstretched as he sharpened the blade of his sword and cleaned his arrows. A candle to his left giving was him light in the dark halls. The rest of the Company had long since found and disappeared into separate sleeping chambers, their snores signalling their collective exhaustion and relief at finally finding some beds to sleep on. A few stayed awake though. Fili had been roaming the halls to familiarize himself twitch their kingdom, lighting torches as he went which hung so they could have light in the dark. Kili hadn’t found comfort in the stone rooms, he was too restless and missed sleeping in the forest. Bilbo had been wondering the halls that Fili had lit as if trying to memorize them. Dori and Ori were sharpening their swords and chatting in the same hall as Kili was, but had fallen asleep leaning against one another. Dwalin refused to leave Thorin’s side.

“Take it.” Fili repeated. He put the torch he was holding onto a handle in the stone so it stayed and lit the hall around them. Kili, Dori and Ori wordlessly agreed upon a hall that overlooked the throne and down deep into the mines of Erebor. The air was also lighter, being near the open gave them a sense of comfort. Of familiarity. The three found the comfort they needed in the open halls instead of the sleeping chambers. 

Kili shook his head and watched as Fili crouched down to be closer to him. He balanced in his knees with one hand still outstretched. “I can’t take it.”

Fili sighed as he took Kili’s hand in his and squeezed it. He turned it so his palm was facing up and open, Kili tried to pull away but was held in place. Fili put the small stone he was holding into his brother’s palm and closed his fingers around it. Much like how Kili had given his stone to the elf. “It’s yours now.” Fili smiled. 

Kili felt his throat tighten with emotion. Fili held his hands around his closed fist for a moment before he pulled his hands away. Kili looked from his brother’s face to his hand and opened it slowly to see the small stone with the familiar runes etched into its surface. 

_Return to me._

It was smaller than the one his mother had given him. Fili’s wasn’t shiny or polished, it was a pale grey round stone that fit right into the middle of his palm when he held it. It was cool against his skin, signifying that Fili hadn’t been touching it for very long. Probably left in one of his many pockets without being bothered for days, only when he felt for it or needed it. But Fili wasn’t one to hold onto physical objects to remember someone, instead he had his memories. Kili in the other hand loved to have something physical to hold while he thought of a loved one. And he hoped Tauriel was too. He read the runes that mirrored the runes on his own and smiled, looking up to meet his brother’s gaze. 

Kili traced the lines with his thumb, as Fili looked to Dori and Ori and nodded to them in question. Kili followed his gaze and chuckled softly at the sight of them. Loudly snoring with their mouths hanging open, heads pressed together to keep one another in a seat position. “They’ve been out for some time now, I guess we leave them?”

Fili weighed his options as he looked at them. “Nah, best wake ‘em before Thorin calls for us again.” His elbows on his knees helped him keep balance before he got back to his feet. He walked over to the two and touched their shoulders and helped each to their feet pointing in the direction of the chambers, Kili nodded a goodnight when they sleepily walked past him. Fili watched as they disappeared around the corner and he returned to Kili who was back to counting his arrows and rubbing the stone. “On your feet, off to bed with you as well.”

Kili raised an eyebrow and leaned his head back against the wall, hair falling into his eyes making him blow it off his forehead. He gave his brother an amused questioning look. Fili had an easy smile and shrugged a shoulder before sitting down beside him. They leaned against one another and Kili put his now clean arrows aside and his sword, Fili was playing with a loose string on his fingerless gloves when Kili leaned his head on his shoulder. Fili looked good him briefly and smiled when he closed his eyes. 

“Why did you give that elf your stone?” Fili asked after a long time, long enough that he thought Kili might have fallen into a light sleep. “I know it meant everything to you.” Ever since they left their mother and their home behind in the Blue Mountains, Fili had seen his brother fidget with his stone every day. 

But his brown eyes opened and he sighed softly. Running a hand down his face as he closed his eyes again. Fili saw the small stone his mother had given him clutching tightly in Kili’s hand. 

“Her name is Tauriel.” Kili’s muttered. 

Fili nodded. “Of course, why did you give Tauriel your stone?”

“Because I want her to come back to me.” His voice was barely louder than a whisper. Quieted with sadness and longing. “Because like I promised mother, one day I’ll return to her. And like I promised Tauriel, I will see her again.” 

Fili gave a sad smile. They both knew they would never see the elf again, but neither had the heart to voice it. As for their mother, if the coming battle was a success they would both lead half the Company back to the Blue Mountains to tell the others that Erebor has a King once more and return to their mother. Fili nodded and stared out across the hall and looked at the dark throne. “A fine promise brother.” He didn’t fully approve of the elf, but if Kili loved her enough to give her the stone from his mother, Fili knew she was special to Kili. Fili leaned his head back against the stone and could see Kili playing with his stone.

They stayed together in a comfortable silence until Kili opened an eye and offered the small stone back. Fili looked down to it was confused, question clear on his face but Kili couldn’t see with his head still on his shoulder. “Here.”

Fili shook his head. “I want you to keep it.”

Kili hesitated, he turned the stone over between his fingers as he thought. “But it was a gift for you.” He started. 

“And now it is a gift to you.” Fili whispered and turned to press his face into his brother’s hair. Fili smiled and closed his eyes seeing Kili retract his hand and fingers close around the stone. “You need mother more than I do, and this is something to hold onto her by here in these halls.”

Kili’s breath hitched at his brother’s words. Kili could always be shocked by his brother’s selflessness and he would be forever grateful for his kind heart. Kili rubbed the stone with his thumb and smiled as he closed his eyes. “Thank you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Super short but I hope y’all liked! Thanks so much for reading


End file.
